Mi Esperanza, Eres tú
by Sunako-san
Summary: Guardaba sentimientos dolorosos en mi corazón hasta que un día no pude más y herí a las personas que más amaba. Sin embargo, fui dichosa porque... porque después de todo, tú permaneciste a mi lado.


Hola, queridos lectores, ahora les presento una nueva historia.

Ni Magical Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ni la canción utilizada.

Le dedico este fanfic a:

- Kida Luna, por lograr que siga adelante, su apoyo, cariño, absolutamente todo. Gracias Kida.

… ... … …

_Recuerdo los sentimientos que me transmitiste sin excepción__,_

_d__ía tras día, en alguna parte de mi corazón, me siento afligida;_

_p__ero al pensar en ti, llega el alivio y quisiera ser cariñosa contigo._

_No quiero llorar en este mo__mento, por eso_

_m__urmuro dulcemente palabras de amor al viento que sopla en la ciudad._

_Al agua transparente como el espejo, a los cerezos que lucen plena floración,_

_p__or la noche, quisiera que me regañen…_

_Para que pueda seguir sonriendo__,_

_p__or cuantos segundos sea posible…_

**Mi Esperanza, Eres Tú**

**Capítulo Único**

**Por****: Sunako-san**

**Canción tomada de Bleach: Velonica**

El sol baña cada día la ciudad, y por consiguiente, a todo el mundo. Pero desde el día en que te perdí, me hice una curiosa pregunta.

¿Acaso el mundo no necesita a nadie para avanzar? Si yo muero, ¿no le importara al mundo, ya que seguirá su rumbo?

Todavía no he podido descubrirlo.

_Vaya, pretendes estar feliz pero es sólo una triste distracción._

"Hey, Fate-chan, ¿nos acompañas? Vamos por un helado."

"No, gracias. Me gustaría regresar a casa y descansar un poco."

_Corro a darte una callada advertencia, sujetando tu mano._

"¡Mou, Fate-chan! Está bien sentirse así después de perder a alguien importante, pero sabes que ella no quisiera verte así, y… yo tampoco."

"Por favor, Nanoha, no me siento bien. Me gustaría regresar a casa" -sus ojos me observaban y se llenaban de lágrimas.

No sé por qué, pero mi dolor le causaba, de cierto modo, una terrible pena. Podía observarlo en su rostro, la conocía perfectamente ya desde hacía 9 años.

_Porque somos las mejores amigas_.

"Está bien, iré, pero sólo porque no me gusta verte así."

"Vamos, ¡vamos! ¡Todas las chicas nos esperan!" -me jaló del brazo apresuradamente.

Odiaba verla así. Deprimida, triste, angustiada… y todo por mi culpa.

Yo llevaba 9 años enamorada de Nanoha.

Desde que la conocí, después del accidente de mi familia, y me había tendido la mano. Mi agradecimiento y admiración se transformaron poco a poco para volverse 'amor'.

_Mientras seguí avanzando por el camino, me he hecho fuerte y, _

_solitario mi rostro, ahora, se cubre con un dulce aroma, y el polvo sigue subiendo._

"Hey, Nanoha, lograste traer a Fate, ¡qué bien! Dime, ¿qué te pones o qué le das a Fate-chan para que siempre te mime?"

"Mou, Hayate, ya deja de fastidiarnos, es sólo que Fate-chan y yo tenemos una íntima relación."

Pensaba que le gustaba, pero luego volvía a pensar y entendía que sólo decía aquellas bellas palabras, que yo deseaba oír, para hacer que Hayate dejara de fastidiarnos.

Y sin embargo, deseaba que fueran de verdad...

_Y para el final desmayarme lentamente y caer nuevamente._

_Mis piernas están cansadas por el largo viaje y flotan los _

_recuerdos en mi memoria._

Mas el desear, no volvía mi sueño realidad.

Y me dolía mucho pensar que aquellas palabras eran falsas, _que no eran más que mentiras._

"Fate-chan, ¿de qué quieres tu helado?"

No quiero, no anhelo seguir viviendo engañada.

Tan sólo me gustaría saber si aquellas palabras son verdaderas, pero si lo hago nuestra amistad se perderá, lo sé. Desde la muerte de Alicia, no he podido ser la misma.

Me separo cada vez más de ti.

Tu voz, ¿desde cuándo se ha vuelto muy distante? Ya no logro escucharla tan cercana como antes.

"Fate…"

Me levanté.

Todas se sorprendieron por tal acción.

Me alejé...

Desde hace poco pensar mucho me hacía daño, antes no era así, pero ahora es cada vez mayor ya que el gran tema que pasa por mi mente eres simplemente tú, Nanoha.

Mas tengo que afirmar y revelar, que no solo eres tú, sino también la muerte de mi hermana ya hace 2 años que aún me sigue doliendo.

Como una caja, que para ser más exactos como la "Caja de Pandora", donde todo se estaba guardando poco a poco, hasta llegar el punto en el que ya no se podía meter nada más.

Una caja que se encontraba en su límite, rebosando y cuya llave estaba perdida; ya que la dueña tenía tanto dolor allí dentro que decidió tirar, olvidar o lo que sea que lograra alejar ese aplastante sentimiento de su corazón.

Me alejé lo más rápido que pude de aquel lugar.

Pero era obvio. Era bastante obvio que ella seguía detrás de mí y que no se iría hasta saber por qué mi reacción había sido esa.

"Fate-chan, ¿qué sucede?"

Me giré y la encaré.

"Nanoha."

Entonces, una lluvia de recuerdos llovió sobre mí…

_-Flash Back-_

"_Bueno, Alicia, Fate, ¿ya terminaron de empacar todas las cosas?"_

"_Sí, sólo falta que encuentre mi toalla."_

"_Vamos, Alicia, ya es tarde, si no mamá luego ya no querrá ir a la playa."_

"_Ah sí, Fate-chan, ¿no va ir con nosotras Nanoha?" –me preguntó con curiosidad._

"_No –sacudí mi cabeza-, es que su papá se enfermó y necesitan ayuda en la pastelería."_

"_¿Y no irás a ayudarla?"_

"_Le llamé para saber si vendría con nosotros y me dijo lo de su padre, entonces le dije que me quedaría a ayudarla pero me respondió que no me preocupara, que mejor fuera y me divirtiera."_

"_Ya veo, está bien."_

"_Bueno, ¿estás lista? Sino mamá se molestará."_

"_Bueno, ya tomé la toalla, vámonos."_

_Ese día Alicia iba adelante con mamá y yo iba en la parte trasera del automóvil._

_El viaje era tranquilo, el día tenía el cielo más azulado de todos, las nubes se veían más blancas de lo normal. La vegetación más frondosa y verdosa, y el viento que entraba por las ventanas era tan fresco._

_Nos encontrábamos transitando un puente que se encontraba sobre un bello mar. Todo iba bien hasta que un camión de carga que iba delante perdió el control y se salió del camino._

_Se estrelló contra nosotras. Mamá no pudo meter el freno en el momento indicado, así que no recuerdo nada después de ver el enorme carro impactar contra nuestro coche. _

_Lo siguiente al abrir mis ojos, que como por arte de magia o de milagro seguía viva, fue ver mucha agua. Me encontraba dentro del mar, así que apenas me percaté de ello me dirigí hacia la parte que tenía luz, y así logré salir._

_Estaba dando saltitos para tratar que mis pulmones se llenaran de la mayor cantidad de oxigeno posible, intentando respirar a cualquier costa._

_Cuando lo conseguí empecé a buscar desesperadamente a Alicia y a mi madre. El choque y un pequeño sonido de "slump" en el agua era lo único que recordaba._

_Pude observar en la orilla del mar a un grupo de ayuda; me desesperaba que nadara y no encontrara nada, cada instante que pasaba me sentía más débil y con mucho sueño._

_La sensación de unos brazos cálidos rodear mi cuerpo y susurrar unas pocas palabras llegó a mí._

"_Está bien, ya diste todo. Estás sangrando mucho, ven –una mano me fue ofrecida-, te llevaré a la orilla para que puedan atenderte y encuentren al resto de tu familia."_

_No me había dado cuenta que, hasta que aquel muchacho de rescate me tomó con sus fuertes brazos, estaba perdiendo sangre; a pesar de ello, el dolor no era nada comparado a la idea de perder a mi familia._

_El joven me sacó a la fuerza del mar al ver que yo trataba de regresar para buscar a mis seres amados, pero él no dejaba de impedírmelo._

"_Quédate aquí por favor, haremos todo lo posible para encontrar a los demás pasajeros."_

"_Eran sólo 2 personas aparte de mí las que se encontraban en el automóvil."_

"_Está bien, gracias, esa información nos es muy útil."_

_Mintió._

_No fue útil_

_No, no lo fue porque cuando lograron encontrarlas ellas… ya habían fallecido._

_Después de la noticia, Nanoha llegó a los 30 minutos y se quedó a mi lado; pero… ya nada era lo mismo..._

_Perder a TODA tu familia, aunque tú lo desees, no es algo fácil de superar._

_-Final del Flash Back-_

"No me vayas a mentir Fate, desde hace dos semanas… desde el fallecimiento de –guardó silencio, decidiéndose entre decirlo o no- tu familia, no has estado bien. Por favor, ya no mientas más sobre tus sentimientos, sólo te haces más daño."

"¿Qué quieres que te diga, Nanoha? ¿Que estoy destrozada? ¿Que espero que me cures?"

_Siempre veo la misma personalidad y escucho las mismas palabras _

_una y otra vez._

"Sí, si eso te hace sentir mejor, si eso es lo que te saca de tus dolores, ¿por qué no hacerlo si eso te libera? Yo te curaré sin dudarlo."

"¿Sabes? He estado peor de lo que has logrado pensar, cada sonrisa que tú logras sacar de mí, que según tú, lograste sacar y que fue una sonrisa sincera y que me liberó por unos momentos del dolor, fue mentira. Nada importa ya."

"Fate, por favor, sé que es doloroso y que en dos años no lo has superado, y eso está bien porque somos humanos."

"Nanoha, ya no me importa nada."

"Fate… -susurró apenas-… quiero que entiendas que siempre estaré a tu lado. Que a pesar de lo que digas seguiré ahí, que te puedo comprender o por lo menos tratar de..."

"No me hagas reír –la interrumpí abruptamente-, ¿crees que con escucharme vas a borrar TODO lo malo de mi vida?"

"No, no podré liberarte de todo pero por lo menos sí de una parte. ¿Acaso cuando hablaste conmigo y lloraste, acaso entonces, no sentiste un poco menos de pena y peso en tu ser?"

"¡Todo fue mentira! Sólo eran lágrimas, lágrimas que mostraban la derrota del cuerpo ante los sentimientos."

"Sé que no puedo desaparecer la tristeza y alejarla de ti de la manera en la que deseas, pero puedo probar a ayudarte a vivir y a superarla, pero sólo si tú me lo permites."

"Por favor, llévate tus acciones a otra parte que tú me enfermas."

En verdad, no deseaba decirle todas esas cosas.

Porque en verdad, yo la amaba con todo mi ser; sin embargo, en esos momentos lo único que lograría es que se hundiera conmigo en ese dolor interminable y que acabara sufriendo también.

Era mejor alejarla de mí y lastimarla ahora, para que buscara otra felicidad. Una que no la haga sufrir y más adelante, estuviera contenta con la persona indicada.

_Como la chica que me preguntó si la vida era muy triste como para_

_sólo vivirla._

"Fate –pronunció dolida-, ¿no me puedes mostrar tan siquiera qué tan herida estás?"

"No, no puedo porque pienso más cosas de las que nunca te imaginaste que lograría pensar."

"Tienes una idea mala de mí –vi su mirada temblar por unos momentos-, sabes que yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado no importa la decisión que tomes… ¡o lo que trate de separarnos!"

Corrió hacia mí, se tiró a mis brazos y lloró desesperadamente.

"¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí –murmuré confundida-, si lo único que hago es lastimarte más de lo que había logrado el segundo anterior?"

_Sigues llorando, y sin ayuda, y desapareces en ese vacío portal._

"¿Por qué Nanoha, por qué?" -las lagrimas fluían en contra de mi voluntad.

"Sólo hay una sola razón para ello, Fate… porque yo, ¡porque yo te amo!"

"Nanoha" -mi cuerpo entero tembló.

Lo que siempre había deseado escuchar eran ahora palabras que torturarían a mi alma.

Aquellas palabras que juraban amor serían frases que no sólo la unirían a mí, sino también a mi tristeza, soledad y depresión; a todo lo malo que tenía en mi interior y que nadie había conocido, y que aún ni yo misma había alcanzado conocer.

Pero estaba segura de una cosa, y era que yo misma me asustaba de aquellos sentimientos que tenía muy bien guardados.

Sentimientos que le harían daño.

Lo mejor era, aunque la separara de mí, rechazarla. _Y así lo hice._

Con la punzada más insoportable que latía en mí.

Para no encerrar a una persona en una situación en la que nunca deseaste verla envuelta, era mejor dejarla libre para que volara lejos y encontrara en otra parte la felicidad que deseaba vivir contigo. Pero mil veces mejor.

"Yo… -contuve la respiración-… ¡qué tonto, Nanoha! ¿Tú sientes ´amor´ por mí? ¡No me hagas reír, por favor!"

"¡Fate!"

"Yo, y escúchalo bien Nanoha, yo nunca te voy y nunca te amaría, y por supuesto y por lógica, ¡yo nunca te amé!"

Era mentira. Te amaba más de lo que un hombre podría amar a una mujer.

Te amaba como nadie lograría amar.

Aquellas palabras estaba segura que desgarrarían tu corazón, pero para mí sería peor, porque me matarían despacio.

Eran palabras que esperaba nunca tener que decirte.

Tales eran las que soñaba escuchar de ti.

Pero lo mejor era darte este pequeño dolor, diminuto comparado con lo que te haría sentir ahora que ya no puedo soportar más estos sentimientos despreciables que se hallan ya ha flote en mí.

_Ahora que has visto esa tristeza que nunca pensaste ver._

Sólo me separé de ella

Y así fue, conseguí huir y rechazar a la persona más importante para mí en esos momentos. Ella ni siquiera se movió, dichas declaraciones causando en ella una muerte interior.

Palabras que matan.

Qué triste.

Qué desesperación.

Era un adiós al ´amor´ que nunca logré vivir, un adiós sin una bienvenida.

_Derramando lágrimas que nunca debiste secar._

Pero dolía, dolía más de lo que pude llegar a imaginar.

Y lloraba como si la vida se me fuera en esas falsas afirmaciones. Juro que me arrepentí de aquel rechazo, me arrepentí como nunca nadie se hubiera arrepentido en el mundo.

_Quizá sea verdad que no podemos vivir en soledad._

Llegué a casa.

Estaba hecho un manojo de sentimientos y sensaciones.

Ella había logrado, con todo lo que tenía y me podía entregar, abrir esa caja. Y ahora todo lo malo había salido.

Entré, en la cocina estaba aquella persona que pudo salvarme de permanecer huérfana. Mi ´nueva madre´: Lindy-san, mi Okaa-san.

"Fate, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucede hija?"

"Ma…" -pequeños espasmo inundaban mi boca impidiéndome hablar como era debido.

"Chrono no se encuentra, está en el trabajo. Yo sólo vine a buscar unos papeles y deseaba tomar un té, así que la casa estásola, nadie escuchará nuestra conservación. Así que Fate, dime qué sucede."

"Na… Nanoha se me declaró… y yo la rechacé."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque en estos momentos –mi mirada bajó al suelo-, yo no soy lo mejor para ella, y creo que nunca lo seré."

Mi cuerpo al fin se tranquilizó, permitiéndome hablar.

"¿Sabes, Fate? He observado que has estado muy deprimida, han bajado tus calificaciones, no estás comiendo como antes, noestás de buen humor. Te has vuelto muy pesimista y negativa."

Como toda caja, o como todo lugar para guardar las cosas tiene su límite, así yo tenía uno. Uno que había sido propasado.

"¿Y sabes otra cosa, Fate? En parte tengo la culpa, porque pronto será la fecha de la muerte de Alicia y Precia; sé que te duele y me siento culpable porque no he tenido el tiempo deseado para estar a tu lado."

"No, no digas nada más, por favor…"

"Tengo razón, hija, y por eso mismo quiero decirte algo. Que como madre, yo tengo una responsabilidad y ésa es la de cuidarte."

Ya no quería explicar nada más, porque si lo hacía, lastimaría a más personas que no tenían la culpa de nada.

"Fate, si te sigo dejando con esa actitud pronto harás algo de lo que no estaré orgullosa."

Entonces, ella pensó en relatarme una historia.

"_Había una vez una chica que vivía muy feliz con su familia. Mas un día, uno muy bello que resultaría para tener un viaje que sería muy alegre, la familia tuvo un accidente._

_Y de los tres pasajeros que iban, dos murieron. Se habían ahogado._

_La mamá que era la conductora no logró huir de la muerte, ya que su cinturón de seguridad se atoró. No obstante, cuando razonó que no podría salvarse y observó que una de sus hijas se encontraba a su lado, decidió proteger su vida._

_Por desgracia, aquella hija al igual que la madre no consiguió escaparse de la muerte. Le desabrochó el cinturón pero ésta se encontraba aparentemente inconsciente._

_Cuando bajó la mirada se percató que una madera había atravesado el automóvil del lado donde estaba su hija mayor, Alicia. Y por lo tanto, ella había muerto al instante._

_Desmayada, qué____bella manera de decir que había muerto._

_Lloró, si era posible llorar cuando una persona se ahoga, y ya con el poco de aire que le quedaba y con el pesar de su alma, se giró para ver a su otra hija; por lo menos ella podría vivir._

_Y así fue._

_El impacto que hizo chocar la tabla contra Alicia, trabando su cinturón de seguridad, fue el mismo que liberó a su otra hija, la que estaba en el fondo del automóvil._

_Fate._

_Y aunque fuese de una manera hiriente, debido al impulso la niña fue arrojada contra los cristales traseros, quebrándolos y logrando salir._

_El equipo de rescate pudo salvarla, pero a cambio, ella perdió a su familia. Fue así como la Jefa del Desarrollo de Operaciones de Rescate y su hijo, el mejor rescatista, decidieron adoptarla._

_Empezó una nueva vida, con una nueva familia._

_Su nueva madre la amaba, su nuevo hermano la quería demasiado._

_Ella debió ser feliz, pero el dolor, la tristeza, la soledad y la depresión no la dejaban libre. Así que se encerró en sí misma._

_El tiempo pasó._

_Y como cualquier ser humano se cansó de vivir con tales sentimientos. Explotó finalmente, se liberó._

_Su mejor amiga, de la cual se encontraba enamorada, la ayudó lo mejor que pudo. Vivió cada instante de su vida a su lado para tratar de recuperarla y que fuera la misma de antes._

_Aún así, esas terribles sensaciones no se fueron._

_Y un día, cuando su amiga se le confesó, ella la rechazó. Porque tenía miedo de hacerla vivir aquellos sentimientos de los cuales no se sentía orgullosa._

_Llegó a casa, pero nadie estaba._

_Subió a su alcoba y como se encontraba mal, no pensó lo que hizo. La muerte, de la cual había huido hace dos años, regresó por ella, pero por suya y propia.._

_Ella misma se condenó._

_Bajó a la cocina, tomó el cuchillo y se cortó las venas. Deseaba que el sufrimiento la abandonara de una vez por todas._

_Y así fue, mas se condenó._

_Mientras desangraba pensó en lo mucho que pudo haber vivido, todo lo que pudo haber superado y lo mucho que podía haber sonreído._

_¿Era su culpa?_

_Según ella no, porque todos la dejaron._

_Sin embargo, ¿acaso su amiga Nanoha no contaba?_

_Sí, sí contaba. Y por supuesto que era su propia culpa, porque no estaba sola. No obstante, ya era muy tarde._

_La muerte la visitó._

_Y claro, se la llevó._

_No se dio cuenta, nunca observó a su alrededor, nunca pudo distinguir mas allá de lo que su 'pequeña vista de caballo le permitió'. Pues como los caballos, que tienen ´cosas´ a los lados de sus ojos para evitar ver otras, sólo contempló una diminuta parte del bello paisaje que la envolvía._

_Y ahí, ahí terminó una triste historia."_

"¿Sabes lo que debiste haber aprendido, Fate?"

"Sí."

"Aún así te lo diré -me abrazó con cariño-. A pesar de que el camino de la vida sea duro, que aunque parezca que nos haya logrado acorralar, nunca debemos ceder, siempre hay que seguir adelante; y nunca huir, porque huir es de cobardes –acarició mis cabellos afectuosamente-. Si vivimos con tristezas y errores, por consiguiente, el mejor castigo de ello es vivir la vida y cargar con estos. Y verás que saldremos ganando –me sonrió-, pues seguimos en este mundo de pie y aprenderemos a ser mejores soportando nuestro error cada día."

"Por eso no hay que darnos por vencidos…" –susurré.

_Pero…_

"¿Lo ves? No estás sola, y a pesar de que yo no esté todo el tiempo a tu lado y que no tenga la oportunidad de decirte que te amo mil veces o más al día, sé que lo sabes."

"Lo sé, y apenas lo descubrí. Qué tonta…"

"Ahora, Fate, lo más importante no son las veces que hemos caído, sino las veces que nos hemos levantado –se separó suavemente de mí-. Así que ve, busca a Nanoha y sé feliz."

"Sí, iré por ella, madre."

_Date cuenta que…_

Me dirigí a la entrada lo más rápido que pude, anhelaba recuperar el tiempo perdido, todo aquel que había desperdiciado mientras me encerraba en mí misma.

Qué tonta fui. Nanoha y Okaa-san tenían razón, yo no estaba sola. Además, mi madre no esta equivocada, si ella no hubiera estado hoy, yo tampoco lo estaría en este momento.

_Perdón._

No sabe el mundo ni nadie cuánto lo siento, Alicia, Precia Okaa-san. En verdad lo siento.

Qué equivocada estuve.

Por qué dejé de escuchar cantar a los pájaros, de escuchar correr el agua, de sentir alegría, amor, compañía, amistad, amor… ¡todo!

Corría en medio de la calle, trataba de recuperar algo muy importante para mí, y que si no me daba cuenta hoy, lo habría perdido para siempre.

Pero sobre todo, y lo que no me perdono todavía, por qué dejé de escuchar el susurro de amor que mi madre y mi hermana me daban todo los días al despertar.

Cuando las había perdido, todas las mañanas que me levantaba daba gracias por el aire, por la vida, por todo lo que hoy se me ofrecía; y podía escuchar claramente sus susurros decir: "Te amamos, Fate, da lo mejor y vive plenamente. Estamos orgullosas de ti."

Sin embargo, cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, más esperanzas fui perdiendo. Las extrañaba. El dolor en algún momento que ya no consigo recordar, aumentó, y me dejé caer; perdí ante la vida, y en especial, perdí ante el mundo.

_No es necesario que lo estemos..._

Y ahí estaba.

Me paré, mi respiración se agitó aún más.

Nanoha se hallaba frente de mí, se dirigía a mi casa. ¿Cómo era posible si yo la había rechazado?

Allí me di cuenta que me amaba tanto como yo la amaba.

"Fate, no dejaré que te alejes de mí, ya no más –fue lo primero que me dijo, sus manos temblando, su voz firme-. Ódiame si es necesario, pero no te lo permitiré, porque desde el día que te conocí, hace 9 años, te amé. Y aún hoy lo sigo haciendo… te amo..."

Se lanzó hacia mis brazos y depositó un tierno beso en mis labios.

Y como la cura para el veneno, cuando una serpiente te muerde yestás muriendo, y de repente alguien viene a salvarte. Así me sentí.

Ella me trajo a la vida, _de nuevo._

Entonces, nos separamos y me miró fijamente.

"Nanoha…" –lloré.

"¡Fate!"

La abracé fuertemente, no dejaría que se fuera otra vez, ya nada nos separaría, ni siquiera la mismísima muerte. Porque yo seguiría a su lado, en esencia.

"Nanoha, te amo –sollocé desde el fondo de mi corazón- y siento mucho haberte hecho sentir así, no lo volveré a hacer. Te amo y te pido que me perdones."

"No importa, Fate-chan, eso ya es pasado –negó mientras pasaba una mano por sus ojos-. Lo importante es que ahora tú y yo estamos juntas."

Nos contemplamos mutuamente y descubrimos auténtica sinceridad, compartimos un beso. Nos entregaríamos la una a la otra, y nada ya nos separaría, nada.

Entonces me di cuenta, por fin logré entender la duda que tanto me había aquejado todo este tiempo.

El mundo no necesita a nadie, _pero nosotros sí necesitamos del mundo._

Y eso es una verdad cruel. Por eso trataré de vivir para marcar una -aunque sea muy pequeña- diferencia, y esforzarme para que éste me recuerde.

Ese día lo comprendí y nunca más volví a estar sola.

Porque ella estaría siempre a mi lado.

Nuestras manos entrelazadas y nuestra unión, ni el tiempo ni la muerte, podrían nunca separar eso.

Porque mi amor por Nanoha, jamás lo permitiría.

_No es necesario… vivir en soledad._

_**FIN**_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores por seguir cada una de mis ideas locas.

Bueno, espero transmitir lo que deseaba en esta historia:

"La vida sigue, a pesar de lo duro que sea, a pesar de que aparentemente no haya salida, porque sí la hay. Asimismo no estamos solos, hay que VIVIR, hay que seguir adelante."

Gracias Kida, en verdad muchísimas gracias por todo y disculpa las molestias que te pueda ocasionar.

Nos veremos, no pronto, porque ando en temporada de exámenes. Ahora me pregunto: ¿Qué hago a las 2:15 a.m., cuando debería dormir para el día siguiente y estudiar?

Quejas, sugerencias, críticas, comentarios, serán bienvenidos.

Sunako-san.


End file.
